Twins?
by NinjaAssasin-1
Summary: Jack and Logan are twins. No one knows. The Wasabi Warriors are picked to compete in the finals in Chicago what will happen? Will Logan and Jack see each other again? Jack's team vs Kai's. summary sucks sorry :) Rated T dunno why I put that but oh well just some cussing no biggie. :) Please read
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup people I'm really sorry about my other story. I promise I'll upload about 3-4 chapters for this break I PROMISE.**_

* * *

Logan

When my parents got a divorce Jack and I were separated. Jack and mom moved to Seaford, California while my dad and I moved to Cicero, Chicago. Here my dad met a woman named Georgia and fell in love with her now they're about to get married soon and I'm getting new siblings. Flynn, Cece's little brother, is cool but Cece does not like me at all. Anyways after school me and Jack would always hang out but when my parents divorced I never saw him again but we keep in touch. I think that if Jack ever meets Flynn he'd think that he's a cool kid since we three have stuff in common. Flynn, Jack, and I like skateboarding.  
Jack  
When my parents divorced Logan and I were separated. All I know is that after the divorce mom and I went here to Seaford and Logan and dad went to Cicero, Chicago. When we moved my mom met a man and my mom got re married to my new 'dad' Bryan Brewer (Bryan Greenberg). So now my name is Jack Brewer instead of Jack Hunter. My brother or twin Logan was born first as my parents say so he's kinda my big brother. Before we were separated me and Logan would always hang out at the skate park and he would teach me tricks, but sometimes he could be annoying with the whole Zam thing.

* * *

_**Ill update tomorrow or today again if i dont that lazy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thank you for your support and here's the new chapter hope you like it.**_

* * *

Jack: So today after school Kim and I walked to the dojo together because the guys left before us.

Kim: I wonder what Jack is thinking about.

* * *

**At the dojo**

Jack and Kim walks in

Jerry: sup guys

Jack and Kim: nothin

Jack: Wheres Rudy?

Milton:oh hes in his office talking to Bobby

Eddie: yah and he told us to change and pair up then spar

Jack: ok, wheres Kim?

Jerry:*points at the girls locker room*

Jack: kay well i better get changed now

_2 minutes later_

Jack and Kim are in their gi's and getting ready to fight

Jack: Kim are you sure you want to fight me today?

Kim: yes Jack I've been sparring with Milton and Jerry I wanna be challenged for ones

Jack: ok but I really don't want to hurt you

Kim: Why? I fine with hurting you.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie: OHHHHHHH. O.O

Jack:*shakes head and sees Kim trow a punch and catches her fist* You probably shouldn't have done that. *and smirks*

Kim: *pulls her hand back*

Jack: Fakes a punch *Kim catches his wrist* * Jack smiled and opens up his hand and flips and pins Kim down the mats*

Kim: * shocked* Jack too close for comfort.

Jack:*smirks and puts his face a little too close to Kim's*

Kim and the guys: O.O

Jerry:* whispered* Yo I think Jacks going to kiss Kim

Eddie and Milton: Ya think!?* whispered/yelled*

Jack:*face close to Kim's* I WIN *then gets up leaving a shocked Kim on the mats*

_Rudy comes out of the office_

Rudy: whats wrong with Kim?

Kim: Glares at Rudy

Rudy: anyways uhhm I know you guys are going to love my for this and...

Kim: Rudy! just tell us!

Rudy: ok ok geez we are going to compete in a tournament in Chicago!

Kim: are you serious?

Jack: Rudy where exactly in Chicago?

Rudy: Cicero, why

Jack: oh nothing

Jerry: Hey Isn't Shake it Up Chicago there?

Kim: yes and how do you know that?

Jerry: because I watch that show

Kim: oh cool so do I its my favorite TV show

Milton: Rudy does our parents know about this?

Rudy: yah I called all of your parents already and they all said yes

Eddie: when are we leaving?

Rudy: tomorrow at 6 am so go change cuz practice is cancelled, and Ill pick all of you up bye.

_Kim and the guys went change and got out_

Jack: hey Kim wanna walk home together?

Kim: yah sure, see ya guys later.

Jack: so what up?

Kim: walking with you

Jack: haha very funny

Kim: :) hey Jack when your done packing come over

Jack: okay

_There was a long moment of silence between the two until Jack decided to break it_

Jack: So Kim are you happy about the trip to Chicago?

Kim: of course i am my favorite sow is there

Jack: I wonder who were competing

Kim: yah

* * *

___**Hey guys i'm sorry if this is all i have for today i'm working on some more stuff so yah.**_

_**sorry for spelling/grammar error i just learned how to speak English a year ago anyways sorry again.**_

_**thank you very much for reading. please read my other story bye bye. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys sorry for the late update I got very distracted with something so yah hope you like it. :)_**

* * *

Jack's house

So now I'm packing and wondering if I would see my brother when the gang goes to Chicago and who we're competing against.

Ok so I'm almost done packing

Ten boxers check

Ten shirts check

Ten pairs of jeans check

Ten pairs of socks check

And an extra pair of Nikes

And a bottle of cologne

Ok done packing

* * *

*Text*

Jack: hey Kim I'm done can i come over now?

Kim: yah sure see ya

End on conversation

* * *

Kim's House

Jack just text me and told me that he was coming over. I'm almost done. i wonder who were competing against.

Ok so I got

Ten pieces of under wears

Ten bras

Eight shirts

Two sundresses

Eight skinny jeans

Ten pairs of socks

And an extra sandals

A curler

And a flat iron

And perfume

Done! Finally!

*doorbell rings*

Kim: (yells) Its open!

Jack:*comes in and looks for Kim* (yells) Kim!

Kim:I'm in my room

Jack:okaaaayyy *climbed up the stairs and and opened the door* hey

Kim: hey Jack what's up

Jack: nothin you?

Kim: just got done packing

Jack: hey wanna watch a movie?

Kim: sure oh! Can we watch She's The Man?

Jack: yah do you have it

Kim: yup

Jack: ok, one question though

Kim: what

Jack: do you want to watch this movie because its funny or because of Channing Tatum?

Kim: um a little bit of both

Jack: ok hey movies starting

* * *

_1 1/2 later_

_The movie ended_

Jack: that movie was very funny

Kim: yah especially when she was trying to act all manly

Jack: yah hahaha, hey I got to go its getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow night Kim.

Kim: ok night Jack bye.

* * *

**_Ok guys I'm so sorry if this is all I have for today and sorry for spelling and grammar errors thank you for reading adios._**

-A


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people thank you for your support. I was so happy about your comments so I decided to post another chapter today.**_

* * *

_4:30 a.m Kim's house_

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away,_ _My pulse stops racing from the words that you say,_ _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue,_ _That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on.. the song Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt woke Kim up._

Kim: uggggg it's so early ten more minutes

_then she remembered about the trip to Chicago, __gets in the shower and blow dried her hair, puts on a black crop top with a red tank top underneath and black ripped short shorts. _Ok done now i just have to text Jack so we can wait outside together.

* * *

_4:30 a.m Jack's house_

_Beeeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeeep! the sound of Jack"s alarm clock woke him up he got annoyed and smashed it. He looked at his iPhone 4:35 a.m _

Jack: guuuuuuuhgggg its too early

_then he suddenly remembered about the trip to Chicago, gets in the shower and dries his hair,put a purple shirt black skinny jeans and purple __Nikes on. Then grabbed his luggage and got out of his house then Kim text him._

* * *

_Text_

Kim: hey Jack r u redy?

Jack: yah im alredy out waitin

Kim: kay

* * *

Kim: Ok I have my luggage, a duffle bag for my karate gears and a hand bag for my electronics.

Jack: kay I have my luggage, a duffle bag for my gears and a back pack for my electronics.

Kim: hey Jack can you text Rudy it's already 5:40 and we have to drive to the airport and get the tickets

Jack: alright hold on _text Rudy_

* * *

_Text_

Jack: hey Rudy where are you?

Rudy: were almost there

Jack: ok bye

* * *

Kim: what did he say?

Jack:there almost here

Kim: ok what time is it?

Jack:5:55

_Rudy pulls over_

Rudy: hey guys get in quietly the guys are asleep

Kim: hold on can I pul a little prank on Jerry before we leave? _Kim asked while putting Jack was putting their stuff on the trunk of the van._

Rudy: why

Kim: because last week before I took a shower in the locker room he swapped my shampoo for honey.

Rudy: alright make it quick

Kim: no no go ahead and drive I'll take care of this _smiles evilly__  
_

Jack: Kim why are you smiling?

Kim: ohh you will see (wakes Milton and Eddie up)

Milton and Eddie: what do you want Kim?

Kim: I'm pulling a little prank on Jerry while hes asleep you guys want to record it?

Milton and Eddie: yes!

Kim: ok _then pulls out her make up kit_

Milton: Kim you are devious

Eddie: I agree but who cares it's payback

Jack: hey Kim do you have a wig?

Kim: sadly no

_Kim puts make up on Jerry while Milton,Eddie, and Jack records. Then Kim puts red lipstick on Jerry's lips.(the guys are chuckling). Ok Milton your puts a unibrow and a mustache on Jerry. Eddie your turn. Eddie puts eyes on Jerry's eye lids. Jack would you like to do the finishing? Asked Kim. Ok get ready for my revenge Jerry. Itsi bitsi spider went..._

_Jerry yells everyone laughs except Jerry and Rudy_

Jerry: spider!

Kim and the guys: laughing

Rudy: hey guys were here o.O Jerry did you have fun putting your make up on?

Jerry: what make up?

Rudy: ah Kim's revenge _pulls over and got out_

Kim and the guys got out and got their bags and sees...

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry if this is all I have for today. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading.**_

_**~A**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm really sorry I never updated.i was grounded,and I had too much problems I know you guys spontaneous wanna hear my story,but I would like to tell you a bad news but some of you might hear it as a good news,as much as I love writing this story and as much as unit hurts me to say this...but this story has been adopted byBaby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY. and i would give him/her some of my ideas for it.i know that you guys hate me right now and would love to strangle me.i really sorry guys.㈶3**  
**


End file.
